Peak flow meters are used for measuring the peak air flow of a patient's exhalation. Peak flow meters permit physicians to track changes in the patient's respiratory condition and diagnose potential or existing breathing problems. Patients may also use peak flow meters outside of a doctor's office to monitor their own condition on a regular basis.
A challenge for manufacturers of peak flow meters is to provide a reliable and accurate device that consumers can afford. Accuracy, particularly in lower flow ranges, can be a problem in full range peak flow meters, such as those that provide measurements over the range of approximately 20-800 liters per minute (L/min). Also, current peak flow meter performance guidelines related to the accuracy of how peak flow meters respond to certain defined impulse waveforms (representative of the initial impulse of airflow into a peak flow meter expected from a patient) may be difficult for existing peak flow meters to achieve.
Accordingly, there is a need for a peak flow meter that provides detailed, accurate information and is simple to set up and use.